saiolr in saiyajin
by lalame69
Summary: Rinni and Gohan meet...i also made and new person that's Nickel


SAILOR IN SAIYAJIN  ****

SAILOR IN SAIYAJIN 

Rinni walked out of her bedroom, out into the living room to find that no one was home but for her. As she walked out side to see what a beautiful day it was, she was something flying in the air headed right for her. 

Rinni: Ahhhhhh what the hell? 

The object got closer and closer till Rinni could tell that it was a person, but whom? No one fly's un less the part of the negavirs. As Rinni prepared to transform, she could just start to tell that it was a young boy about her age. 

Rinni: Hello? Who are you? 

Rinni yelled. The boy looked right at her and flew fast, to stop maybe and inch from Rinni's face. 

Rinni: Who the hell do you think you are getting in my face? 

The boy: Ooh me ooh my... I'm sorry...how rude I'm Nickel. 

Rinni: Nickel? What the hell-kinda name is that? 

Nickel: Well mine. 

Rinni: what are you doing here? 

Nickel: I'm playing fly tag with my friends Gohan and trunks. 

Rinni: So where in hell are they? 

Nickel: your snotty......Their right there see. 

Rinni: Ooh I see them now.... well you would be too if you had just got up and had some person fly up in your face. 

Nickel: I'm really sorry for that. Want to play? 

Rinni: I can't fly! So how could I? 

Nickel: I'll help you. 

And up they went. To join Gohan and Trunks. 

Gohan: Who is that Nickel? 

Nickel: It's a girl. 

Gohan: Well duh I can see that! Where did she come from? 

Nickel: The ground! 

Trunks: Why is she here? 

Nickel: cause I asked her if she wanted to play. 

Trunks: No girls!! 

Rinni: I'm not just any girl! 

Trunks: oooow. 

Gohan: I don't see anything special about you. 

Rinni: That's cause your dumb! 

Nickel: Stttttoooopppp itt 

Trunks: I got Nickel! 

Gohan: Man... girl you had better be good! 

Rinni: You have no idea! 

Nickel: Well if we are having teams we should play on the ground so Rinni can play too. 

Trunks: Man girls are a drag! 

They all went into the grass and ran different ways. Gohan ran up and garbed Rinni's hand! 

Gohan: You had better stay with me, the three of us are really good. And I don't wanna lose. 

Rinni: Who says that I will make you lose? 

Out of nowhere Trunks: kammayamaya. 

Gohan: Move Rinni... 

Rinni: Chibbi Powerrrrr 

Gohan: What the hell? 

Gohan sat there and saw Rinni transform in to the beautiful sailor scout. 

Gohan: You're a sailor scout? 

Rinni: I told you I wouldn't make you lose. 

Gohan: WOW come on! Let's go...they can't find us! 

Rinni: Where are we going? 

Gohan: Just come on. 

Gohan brot her to and opening in the middle of the tree's that they had been playing in. there was a tall waterfall, he rocks weren't like normal they where crystal. There was a small island on one side of the waterfall. 

Gohan: come on that's where we are going. 

Rinni: It's beautiful. 

Gohan: Yah .....so are you! 

Rinni: Are you crazy? 

Gohan: No I mean that! 

Rinni: hummmmm.... 

Gohan: What is that supost to mean? 

But before Rinni could say anything Gohan leaned over and softly kissed her. 

Rinni: What was that for?? 

Gohan: Well I just wanted you to know I wasn't lying! 

So Rinni leaned over and kissed him right back, soon there toungs where involved. Gohan reached up and put his hand on the back on her head as to kiss her deeper. Rinni pulled Gohan closer to herself and held him 

close. Gohan slowly reached down and unbuttoned her skirt and softly slipped it off her, moving up to undo her shirt, Rinni could feel Gohans aroused penis on her leg. Her shirt fell to the ground along with her bra, there she stood in only her panties. Gohan watched her eye's her like she was such sweet candy. His mouth began to water for her soft milky white skin, he softly moved her to the ground where he gently caressed the inside of her right thigh and softly ran his finders down to her panties, slowly pulling them down past her ankles. Looking at her perfect shape Gohan began to tremble with fantasies, that he would make all come true. Gohan moved his head so that it 

was right between Rinni's leg, he then licked her clit, flicking his tongue 

across it delicately. Making Rinni moan. Rinni: Ooh don't stop. 

So Gohan buried his face between her legs, Rinni reached down and garbed Gohan's head and moaned louder. Gohan gave her clit a hard long suck and with each thrust pushed his forefinger into her vagina. Rinni felt so intense she couldn't control her self, she busted out moaning and panting. 

Gohan: Can I put it in now? 

Rinni: Pleassseee....doooo. 

Gohan put himself at her entrance, he paused briefly, then pushed himself in. He could hear the difference between her moan just as he had put himself in her to the moans the he was giving her before. Only now they where more pleaseing, he was being pleased as well. 

Gohan: I'm in heaven... a heaven of ecstasy. 

Gohan slowly pushed deeper and deeper into her, pulling in and out faster and faster. Soon he put one of her legs over his shoulder so that he could go even deeper. Thrusting harder each time Rinni started screaming and moaning louder then ever before. Rinni couldn't help it she started screaming out. 

Rinni: I'm cumin...I'm cumin... harder...harder ahhhhoooww. 

Gohan couldn't help him self he started moaning with her, intense ecstasy pored throughout their bodies. 

Gohan: Ooh it's close I'm going to cum.. ooh I'm cumin I'm cumin 

They both lay there out of energy and unable to move. 

Gohan: God that was good 

Rinni: Where did you lurn to do that? 

Gohan: I dano, I just can do it. But you help it wasn't all me 

Rinni: I can't stop shaking I have never felt anything like that before. 

Gohan: Wait do you mean that was you first time? 

Rinni: Ooh no only it never felt like that! 

Gohan: Well I'm glad! 

Rinni: Don't you think that Nickel and Trunks are looking for us? 

Gohan: Ooh yah, I forgot! Only I'm not ready to move yet! 

Rinni: Well I'm going to put on my close so that they can't see anything if they find us! 

Gohan: They won't! 

Trunks: Gohan.....Gohan ......where the hell are you? 

Gohan: Shit ok I'm dressed. 

Rinni: hehehehe 

Gohan: come on I don't think that we want them to find us here! 

Gohan once again garbed Rinni's hand only this time he pulled her in front of him and held her by the waist. As they walked out into the open, Trunks and Nickel ran up to them. 

Trunks: Where in hell have you to been? 

Gohan: Playing the game! How about you? We looked all over for you two! 

Nickel: Well that's quite funny cause we did the same thing only we stayed where we all know we have to! 

Rinni: Where is that? 

Nickel: In the airea we are in now! 

Gohan: Well that's funny we have been here! 

Whisper's Gohan: techanoly! 

Rinni: I need to get back and see if anyone is home yet! 

Gohan: Yea it's been like what 2 hours? 

Trunks: Yea I think it is time for you to go home! 

Nickel: Do you really have to? 

Rinni: Yea, see you all later. 

Whisper's Rinni: See you allot sooner then later? 

Whisper's Gohan: Hell yea 

Gohan, Trunks, and Nickel: Bye 

They all sat there and watched Rinni run back home. 

Trunks: So what really happen? 

Nickel: Trunks didn't we already go through this? 

Goahn: NOTHING 

Trunks: Fine fine...but I will find out. 

Nickel: You know guy's I think that Rinni really likes me. 

Gohan, Trunks: hahahahahahhahaha 

Gohan: That's funny.. cause I didn't get the same feeling 

Nickel: What do you mean? 

Trunks: See I told you they did something. 

Gohan: No we didn't! 

Trunks: Gohan's lying....and he's not good at it! 

Gohan: Ok ok we kissed. That's all that happen. Or should I say I kissed her! 

Nickel: Why did you have to do and do that? 

Trunks: Ooh pore Nickel dose he like Rinni.... hahahahahaha what makes you think she would even go for you? 

Nickel: No reason.... I'm going! 

Gohan: Trunks and I will go with you! 

Trunks, Nickel, and Gohan all flew away high into the sky till the eyes of any animal couldn't see them on the ground.


End file.
